


Miss-gendered

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M, jack is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack has a bad day





	Miss-gendered

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I got anything wrong, I've only wrote trans characters a few times before and they weren't human

Jack tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited impatiently for the girl behind the counter to get what he’d asked for. How long did it take to get a muffin, honestly? At last, the girl returned with the muffin in a paper bag.

“There you go, miss,” said the chirpy girl, handing the bag to him.

“I’m not… thanks,” Jack muttered, grabbing the bag and turning to walk away.

“Miss, you forgot to pay!” the girl called after him. Jack felt his cheeks burning with humiliation, but he forced himself to keep walking. There was no ‘miss’ here.

When he got off the bus, still clutching the paper bag a little too tightly (but only by the top, the muffin had done nothing wrong), Jack was still shaking. Dale was instantly on the alert, trotting over to his rider with his head lowered for prime nuzzling position. Jack gladly accepted the nuzzling, wrapping his hands around Dale’s head and giving him a kiss between the ears.

 _“Bad day?”_ asked Dale. Jack sighed and rested his forehead against Dale’s.

“The worst,” Jack replied. Then, he let go of Dale’s head and climbed up into his saddle. His noble steed set off for the Highland at a fast pace once Jack was seated, not even needing his rider to tell him where to go. It was just habit now. 

Like Dale, Ydris was oddly in-tune with Jack’s emotions. Even before Jack had dismounted, Ydris was at Dale’s side, resting a hand on Jack’s knee.

“What happened?” asked Ydris.

“Fucking stupid shop girls,” Jack muttered, dismounting and stumbling into Ydris. “Thought I was… well, you know.”

“Where is she? I’ll teach her a thing or two about misgendering someone,” said Ydris.

“No, it’s fine,” said Jack with a sigh. Ydris plucked the muffin from his boyfriend’s hands and sent it into his wagon.

“It most certainly is not fine,” said Ydris. “She clearly upset you quite badly.”

“I’m used to it,” said Jack. “People giving me dresses, calling me ‘little girl’, just being awful in general…”

“People are awful,” said Ydris. “They don’t understand.”

“I just hate having to explain myself to everyone!” said Jack. “I shouldn’t have to! What, do I need to wear a big sign around my neck that lists my pronouns?”

“Perhaps there is a spell that can tell them without you needing to tell them,” Ydris mused, holding Jack comfortably in his arms.

“I guess that’d stop the accidental misgendering,” said Jack. “But there’s nothing to stop them doing it on purpose.”

“If they do it on purpose, I’ll strangle them with their own-“ Ydris began, but Jack just hushed him with a finger to his lips.

“Don’t get violent on my behalf,” said Jack. “I’m used to it. If they choose to be an asshole with that information, then there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“What if you punched them in a tender place?” asked Ydris. “Or kicked them.”

“I’ve thought about it but most of the assholes who do it on purpose have lawyers and junk,” said Jack. “Though they might hesitate to admit that they were beat up by a midget.”

“Hush. You are not a midget,” said Ydris. “I am just freakishly tall.” Jack chuckled, but then winced.

“Ugh, if it had happened on any other day, it might not have been so bad,” Jack mumbled.

“I may be able to stop that,” said Ydris. “Not this time, unfortunately, but I can stop your cycle.”

“And send me into early menopause? No thanks,” said Jack. “I’ll just put up with it.”

“Are you sure?” asked Ydris, stroking Jack’s back. 

“Yeah,” said Jack. “I know you can help me with this, but…”

“You don’t trust me,” said Ydris.

“No! No, I do trust you!” said Jack. “It’s just… it feels like cheating.”

“Cheating?” asked Ydris.

“Yeah! I mean, everyone else like me has to have surgery, so it’d be cheating if I got it done magically, you know?” said Jack.

“Hmm… if you say so,” said Ydris. “I know I can never truly understand, but I trust your judgement on these things.” Knowing Jack’s inner demons, it’d only be made so much worse if he ‘cheated’ with magic.

“Thanks,” said Jack. He took a deep breath, then let it out. “I think I’m calm now. Or calmer, anyway.”

“I’m glad,” said Ydris. He took Jack’s hand. “Now, let’s go inside and have that muffin with some tea.”

The tea was served in dainty china, but the teapot levitated in the air between them and refilled their cups as desired. Jack was glad to find that Ydris had given him some of the herbal tea that helped with pain and calming him down. He even managed a few bites of hot, buttery blueberry muffin (which they picked at with their fingers).

This was followed by the usual afternoon session of lazing about together and watching Lazytown. With Ydris, Jack felt more loved and accepted than he felt anywhere else. Even when his own damn body was working against him.


End file.
